Tales of the Kama Sutra
by JeffC FTW
Summary: A collection of oneshots of erotic moments between several memorable DS9 couples.
1. Miles and Keiko O'Brien: Padlock

**Unlike any other DS9 fic I have done - with the exception of "Wedding Nights" - I bring a collection of shorts called "Tales of the Kama Sutra". The title being used before for certain movies with the ancient erotic Indian textbook which I have the honor of using as reference for any love scene I do. Each chapter is named after each certain position that each couple gets into. You will see Odo and Major Kira as well as Worf and Dax, the Vorta Weyoun and an OC of my own making, and other great couples from the beloved series.**

 **For a start, I never thought I'd do Miles O'Brien and his wife Keiko, though I admit I was a bit antsy in the start. I hope anyone is satisfied with the result.**

 **I own NOTHING of Star Trek but the OC I paired with Weyoun later on, and two more with two other Vorta (Keevan and Yelgrun, both of whom I also do NOT own) in the Vorta Brides Trilogy.**

Chapter One

Miles and Keiko O'Brien: Padlock

What a hell of a night it was. Chief O'Brien could count it all off with under ten fingers.

One: he and Keiko fight on her first night back, Molly with her, from Bajor, over her making decisions all day and the fact she spoke to a male colleague about their _marriage problems._

Two: a flu-struck Betazoid ambassador came aboard DS9 and infected almost everyone around her, leading to the rest of his fingers to use.

Three: Jake developed what he believed to be "love" for Major Kira.

Four: Vedek Bareil was supposed to be in a _serious_ relationship with Kira only to turn his attention to Lt. Dax, who in return turned her eye from him to Commander Sisko.

Five: Kira and Julian both could NOT get enough of each other when the good doctor was supposed to find out what was causing the hysteria.

And six, which made Miles want to snap, almost: Quark tried to put the moves on Keiko - HIS Keiko, his _wife_.

At least they somehow managed to work out their issues for the night. O'Brien agreed with her; he was acting like a child when he took the wrong impression of her talking about their issues. This was marriage; it was all about compromise. The Promenade had been an issue in the beginning, and the eager to please could only do so much.

After tonight and tomorrow, she would be going back to Bajor for two or three more months as things were a lot tougher than expected. He knew how much Keiko's career meant to her, so he had been willing to get her that scientific expedition position in the first place. He would gladly do his part in resigning his position, perhaps get an engineering teaching position just to make her happy, and so Molly could have more time around her daddy. Maybe they could have another baby as it had always been obvious to have two or three since when they first got married.

He remembered being happy again when she showed up in that tight red dress he alway loved. This was the happy result of sorting out an occasional fight. He would have punched Quark out if Sisko hadn't interfered and pointed out that Ambassador Troi was causing the chaos. No one touched his Keiko.

Now the festival was over, and Molly was tucked in. The couple was alone, and Keiko apparently not tired anymore. Miles had one thing on his mind, but only if she was in the mood.

"Well, Molly is asleep, the babysitter gone, and we're alone," he said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you feel like you're in the mood?"

She laughed and turned her attention halfway to him. "I suppose I could lose two or three hours' sleep for tonight. And I forgave you, didn't I?" she teased.

"Feel like baby number two, then? Or is it still too soon?"

"Still no planned date, but chances are I'll end up with it during the next few months, come back home with the surprise," Keiko said with a little laugh as she accepted a kiss from him from this position. Just how did he ever end up with her, a soft but sturdy man from Ireland with an Asian-born woman who loved plants all her life? They were happily married after under a year in their relationship, and Molly was born soon afterwards. Then when he was reassigned to Deep Space 9 and Keiko had not been happy with the idea, but she did have her ways of making her time as a mother, wife and a short-time schoolteacher memorable. Even their new long distances while she was on Bajor for her expeditions.

"So, how do you want to take this?" Miles asked when she turned around to run her hands over his chest. She grinned at him.

"When was the last time we were...adventurous?"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. The tension lessened now that this loving contact began to grow, become more desperate after spending weeks apart, giving all the attention to Molly and their separate careers as of late - all of that came back with more fury than a plasma explosion.

Usually, their lovemaking sessions took to the bed, but they used to be more...adventurous, as she put it, sometimes taking it on the table. There was a table in the bedroom that they made their way to; his erection tenting his trousers, he brought them over there and pushed her onto the surface. "Miles!" Keiko exclaimed, laughing hysterically and helping him free himself from his pants. "In a hurry?!" Well, who knew when Molly would need them again. With children, you never knew when they would ring the door on you. He watched as his wife supported herself on the table with her elbows, watching as his erection was freed, long and thick, making her giggle and turn her eyes away. It was insulting, but it had been awhile since she'd seen it, so he was willing to let her off for laughing at the little guy.

This impatience made him feel like he was younger again. He helped Keiko out of her underwear and pushed into her warm slick, grunting with her and beginning the in and out routine. The rhythm was fluid and sweet, taking the time now that the long wait was over. "Miles - Miles!" There was nothing but uttering each other's names when his hips pulled in and out, her legs around his hip to keep him latched to her, looking up at him the entire time. They were not strangers to looking into each other's eyes, not even after any arguments they had in a day, like today.

Keiko arched backwards when she tightened her hold around his length. " _Ooohhh!_ " she cried out when he hit her in the right place. "Right there, honey! Keep it there!"

He could feel his coil unraveling now. "I'm almost...there...!" he said between each thrust.

The buzzing of the door timed perfectly when they both finally climaxed. Mile slumped over his wife, sighing heavily with her. Their daughter couldn't have come at a more perfect time, this time buzzing before she came in. Either Molly had a bad dream already or just couldn't sleep - or just needed more attention from Mommy and Daddy. He and Keiko quickly reassembled themselves before opening the bedroom door for the five-year-old to come inside.

 **Probably not as explicit as I normally do, or maybe I'm wrong, but they're not like the other couples. :) They're fairly average and tender, and with one child who constantly needs their attention first before they got time for each other.**

 **Reviews appreciated for this chapter and the rest to come. :D**


	2. Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates: Slide

**I really had trouble with doing a oneshot of Captain Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates. Adoring them very much, I could not just make it another sappy story, but it's important to keep them as believable as they were on the actual show.**

Chapter Two

Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates: Slide

 _"So, did you meet her yet?" Jake asked as they all sat at the dinner table like the family they were. Mia loved chicken paprikash, even though Benjamin rarely cooked it except on a special occasion and whether he was in a good mood. In this case, he was. The negotiations with the Peljenites went well, so why not have a cause to celebrate?_

 _Unfortunately, the rest of the crew who had begun to become his extended family could not make it, so this was just him and his two children. Again, unfortunately, Jake had trouble pronouncing it correctly and always added an "I" in place of the "A" in the_ kash _ending, but Mia always got it right. She pronounced more languages correctly than he did; she could have majored in linguistics, but she was ever the free-spirit._

 _"Who?" Ben asked when the delicious Hungarian dish was placed on the table in front of each of them, saving himself for last._

 _"Kasidy Yates. The freighter captain I was telling you about," Jake answered excitedly._

 _For weeks now, his son who was barely sixteen now - Mia twenty-two and ever a fresh-blooming blossom - had been talking nonstop about the "beautiful" Captain Kasidy Yates, who was also the founder of the Interstellar Freights in her name. He was so eager to...set his father up, knowing it was time for Ben to start seeing someone again, but sometimes he wasn't sure if he was ready to, given he was still getting over Jennifer's death._

 _Mia had met the woman, apparently, for she spoke very highly of Captain Yates. "She's really nice, Dad," she said with a smile. "You'd like her."_

 _"We should ask her to dinner tomorrow night," Jake added, and now that was getting too far ahead. Ben held up his hand._

 _"Whoa, whoa, you two, this is too sudden. I know you want me to meet her, but let me decide when the time is right."_

~o~

Sometimes he was glad he agreed to meet Kasidy; Jake proved to be a great matchmaker, but Mia had nothing to do with it even though she allowed him to get away with it.

Kasidy was an interesting woman, for lack of a better word. She wasn't a baseball player or entirely a fan herself despite having a younger brother who loved it, and no one had engaged in the sport for two centuries - leaving him and Jake as the last ones in the present. Mia wasn't a sports gal, although she did participate sometimes, mostly choosing to stand by and watch for the fun of it.

Not that many months went by, and Benjamin had to say he was warming up to her. It had been a long time since any woman made him feel like this.

Sometimes he wondered if a long-distance relationship would ever work for him the second time around, but just today he had learned of her taking into consideration working for Bajor, which meant she could be moving onto Deep Space 9.

"Well, Kasidy...that's a big step," was all he could say. Bad words of choice, and that had been disastrous to end at dinner before more wine could be poured. He shouldn't have said those words because he really was hoping he'd be...enthusiastic that they'd be closer together. Now he didn't know what to do but go to Dax and Bashir.

Both of them said the same thing that it was a bad move, and that left him with two more people for a second opinion - or should he say four, given that there was one opinion from each person? Kasidy said he was afraid of commitment, so maybe he _was_. But it was because of the fact that his career and being stationed got Jennifer killed as well as Antonio, his good friend and comrade - Mia's birth father.

Perhaps it was because he did not want to get hurt again, and he didn't want her harmed either. That was what was holding him back.

And just tonight he was learning from Jake this morning that she had chosen not to take the job after all, which shocked him. Upon asking his son why, Jake answered, "She said you didn't want her to take it."

Sisko could not remember being so stunned. Kasidy thought he didn't want her to take it?! She was seriously overreacting. "Look, Jake," he said, "sometimes things between men and women can get a little...complicated."

Jake nodded absently. "Yeah, maybe, but I don't think this is one of those times. It's pretty simple, Dad: you're scared."

"What do I have to be scared of?" he exclaimed.

"Kasidy's willing to make a major change in her life just to be close to you. And if things don't work out, you're going to feel responsible, and that's scary."

Alright, he was agreeing with that, just a little. But all of this was coming from his teenage son of all people - and the one who set them up to begin with! "You figured out this all by yourself?"

"Actually," Jake said with a little laugh, "Nog, Mia and I talked about it."

"You talked to your sister AND Nog about my relationship with Kasidy!"

"And we think you have nothing to worry about," he answered calmly. "We all agree that if Kasidy wants to change jobs, that's her decision, not yours. Same thing if she wants to live on the station. If things don't work out, they don't work out."

"I see." In that case, he needed to fix this up with her if he wanted this new...relationship to work.

He arrived at the site of her ship the next day, taking Jake's advice. But if he said she was enthusiastic about seeing him, he'd be lying. "You know someone who's qualified for it?" she asked coolly, turning her back to him when she began to check the latest listings.

"I know someone perfect for it - you," he answered proudly as he held the container of her shipment she handed for him. "I think you should take the job - I _want_ you to take the job."

Her posture went rigid, and she turned to face him. Now she was smiling deviously, knowing. "You've been talking to Jake. He's a smart boy, though I can say his sister knows better to stay out of our business. Jake must take after his mother."

Jennifer was still a touchy subject for him even though it never hurt talking about her once in awhile. "I do owe you an apology," Benjamin admitted, "because you came to me with this wonderful news and all I could say was 'that's a big step'. I don't know what I was thinking." He turned to put the container on top of one of the crates before turning to look back at her. "I wanted to tell you how happy I was for you...f-for us," he corrected himself, "but it didn't come out that way. I was uncomfortable and nervous. I haven't been in a serious relationship in a long time, and I didn't expect to be in one anytime soon...until I met you."

Her smile was soft and understanding, without spoken words needed, and you could see it especially in her dark, soulful eyes. "This life I lead," he went on. "- this job I do - that's what got Jennifer killed. And if anything happened to you -"

"Why don't you let _me_ worry about that?" she interrupted gently, firmly.

"Oh, that's what Jake said."

Kasidy laughed. "You see? Smart boy."

And he could not argue with her on that. "Is tonight a bad time to catch up on the dinner we lost the opportunity on?" he asked her. Her lips pulled back into a mischievous, tooth-bearing grin.

"I have something more...interesting than dinner in mind, Benjamin. Because tomorrow I leave for Bajor. You didn't think I'd miss on a great opportunity just because you got cold feet?"

He was stunned to his boots, again. How was it that he, the mighty Captain Sisko - not being narcissistic on himself - could be caught off by a possible new girlfriend? She laughed. "You're a good man, Benjamin Sisko, but you got a lot to learn about women."

Especially this one in front of him. And as for what was more interesting than dinner...

Later that evening, he had it prepared anyway, this being a romantic Italian dinner for two which was spaghetti and sauce without meat - the red sauce was flavored so. It was also lit by candlelight and red roses, the rich perfume in the air, and enough to make up for the unpleasant last time. She was leaving in the morning, so he wanted tonight to be perfect. Somehow, Benjamin felt like he was an infatuated adolescent again - the one Curzon used to make fun about regarding women.

But, as Jadzia Dax said, if she were Curzon again, she would have snatched Kasidy off her feet from him. Which was why he was relieved she wasn't the old man anymore.

When she walked in, she looked absolutely amazing in her draping lilac dress and her dark hair wild and free, curling lusciously. Her skin was shining and more delicious than chocolate. He could almost smell her perfume, which was musky and sweet with apples and jasmines. Ben could not remember the sudden burn in his body that he had not had in a long time, either. He wanted to say that _this_ was happening too fast, but they were also adults now. They had mistakes to make but also to learn from them. Jake was right that his father was not the only one to have his own decisions to make either, and Kasidy had decided this was her idea to have dinner tonight before she left in the morning...

...only there was something more than dinner tonight, as it seemed.

"How should we do this, Ben?" she asked softly, subtle and seductive at the same time as she stepped forward. "Have dinner first and then dessert afterward - or skip dinner and move onto dessert?"

Damn, did it have to be a difficult question? It should be skip dinner, but he had prepared all of this just for them. Joseph always said never spoil dinner or your appetite, so that was what made it harder. "Why is that a trick question?"

"Oh, Ben, you're acting like a spoilsport, thinking about dinner before dessert," Kasidy scolded when she finally stood in front of him. "Or does your father have the dinner rule first? I suppose an appetite could give us the additional energy." Her eyes twinkled as mischievously as her smile, tantalizing him on the spot.

Dinner first it was, which was delicious. Even though he was raised by a chef father, he sometimes thought he did it better than Joseph Sisko when it came to Italian. It was... _saucy_ and _savory_ , but what made it even difficult to enjoy was the fact that this beautiful woman sat across from him. By the time they were finished and the wine settled into their systems, the curtains fell as barriers fell, too, and all doubts shoved aside. Kasidy did not drink too much as she had a cargo ship to lead in the morning for Bajor, but it was enough to get her going as it did to him.

Their clothes were gone as they made way for his bed. Jake was staying the night with his sister as he was well aware that his father was going to spend the entire night "making it up" with Kasidy. There was no mistaking what the poor boy had on his face as he must have hinted what his father meant by "all night". Mia always knew how to work her magic to not make him think TOO much about the adult subject, even though he was old enough to understand it.

Benjamin laid on his back as he watched her glorious form move on top of him. Just for a moment - and he did mean _just_ for a moment - he thought it was _Jennifer on top of him_ again, but his vision was hazy before it cleared to show his wife was still gone. A new one was in her place. He was consciously aware that he was beginning to sweat in the midst of their lovemaking. Kasidy's hands on his shoulders tightened as she increased her pace; he was even surprised at how tight she was around him given the position. Her legs remained clenched together as her body rubbed up and down over his, the friction between them sparking almost literally, like they would both go up in flames at any minute...

And the flame that burst when they both reached the end was more than either of them expected it would be.

~o~

Why was she here, after what she just did that nearly took the lives of everyone on the station? What about him and what they had?

But most of all, Mia and _Jake?_

She had her orders, deliberately putting those two young lives and those around them in danger once their father and the best crew was away to look for the Maquis that she was smuggling for, and Sisko had felt nothing short of betrayed. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way as the suspicions Odo and Eddington - that traitor! - had given to him were true that they brought them both to this point. Now she would be going to prison for awhile.

But she didn't know an attack would happen, just to be here and wanted to quit the runs - the Maquis wanted to have her caught, too. Just to pull the captain from the station. Now Eddington was a fugitive, and a new dangerous threat to them now that it was out. Betrayed his oath and loyalty over a bunch of replicators, called his own people worse than the Borg.

He would worry about Eddington later; right now was him and Kasidy, the woman he still loved in spite of what she did. She wasn't a wicked woman, but she wasn't innocent either. No one was entirely innocent, but no one was perfect either.

The _Xhosa_ docked, but she was alone, having dropped her crew off at a Maquis base for the sake of not having them involved in her arrest. She didn't have to come back either, but here she was.

"I'm not going to stand here and apologize for what I did," she told him, not emotionless and not guilt-ridden either, "but you had your duty as I had mine. And you still do. And I know I'll probably go to prison, but I came back because of you. In spite of everything that's happened...I still love you, Ben. I don't want to throw that away."

He closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head and whispering, "No." He did not want to throw it away at all. He would forgive her in time, but right now came the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. He called for Lt. Reese and the security team, never tearing his eye off the woman he loved. Kasidy's eyes glazed over but did not spill the tears.

"I'll be back," she whispered as she was led away from him.

"I'll be waiting," he promised.


	3. Elim Garak and Tora Ziyal: Zen Pause

**Garak and Ziyal were certainly an interesting pair, the mysterious and intriguing former spy turned tailor and the innocent daughter of Gul Dukat who Major Kira loves like her own daughter. In the start, their friends warn them that it is a bad idea, but eventually it works out. But in the end of the original series, Garak loses Ziyal - Damar kills her in front of her father during the evacuation in "Sacrifice of Angels" - and never finds out why she loved him. But in the Vorta Brides Trilogy, because things were tweaked and Damar does not follow his commander, Dukat still stays behind for his daughter but gets arrested and taken to Federation prison. Garak and Ziyal ultimately become a couple and are married in "Forged in the Desert Heat".**

 **This chapter takes place during "For the Cause", in which they first take their interests in each other.**

Chapter Three

Elim Garak and Tora Ziyal: Zen Pause

The tailor did recall seeing the girl the first moment she arrived aboard Deep Space 9, and he had to admit he was exhilarated that _another_ Cardassian was on the same floor as he was now, for he knew things might get more interesting from now on.

Until she stepped a tad closer for his better line of vision, and he saw her nose. Ridged...it was a _Bajoran nose._ She was half-Cardassian, half-Bajoran. And it was then that he learned from listening around as to who she was.

Tora Ziyal, they said. The illegitimate daughter of none other than Legate Dukat. Apparently during the occupation, he had an affair with a Bajoran woman before her disappearance six years before on a long-lost Cardassian transport - and under Dukat's command, no less. During the next five months to follow, he uncovered that her mother was killed along with eleven others, the remainder - a total of twenty - taken prisoner by the Breen and bound for labor.

Until the good major and the almighty Dukat came to the "rescue".

Nothing gave Garak any pleasure than to see the mighty fallen, but with recent events, his daughter was under the major's care while he fought to regain his rightful place now that his planet was in a war against the Klingons.

And today he could not stop looking at her at the springball match with the good doctor beside him, trying to get him to break his interest with Dukat's half-Bajoran daughter, who was two rows down and on the other end of the audience. Like he asked Julian, what DID the girl expect? She was the only Cardassian, if not entirely, female on the station. That gave him plenty reason to look at her if he wanted to. But she must have no experience in these matters, if her father had not taught her this yet. Having fought alongside Dukat in the past, he was a very busy man and might not catch until too late.

If there was a way to simply and politely speak to her after the game ended, but Bashir was persistent and reminding him how much Dukat hated him. Oh, Elim could NOT agree more, but that did not mean he was afraid. Bashir was a good friend and a wonderful conversationalist at lunch, but right now was an exception in listening to anything the good doctor had to say.

She had been watching him, too, but she made no move on her part either. The major was doing her part in telling the young woman to keep away from him. Perhaps it was for the best they didn't speak after all, Garak decided.

Unfortunately, the turbolift deprived them of that opportunity.

As soon as everyone cleared off, it was just the two of them side by side. From the corner of his eyes, she looked like she was trying to either think of something to say to lift the strain of the air between them, or she just wanted to get off the turbolift as soon as she could. Perhaps he could do the honors.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you? Normally, I would make a strategic withdrawal at the first sign of trouble, but there doesn't seem to be a way out of here." Whether it was a joke or not was out of the question; the chance was that she might have either a phaser or a disruptor hidden somewhere in the confides of that dress of hers, and somehow he briefly glimpsed the exposed skin of her chest, which had a slight tint of humanoid peach to it...

She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "You could always call security."

"Oh, true, but it would take them a few minutes to arrive, and by then, it might be too late."

"I don't think I'll hurt you then."

"Well, I'm gratified to hear that." Indeed, a relief, but you never knew when another chance would come.

Ziyal went on, smooth as marble and sweet as honey all the same. "In fact, I think it's safe to say you have nothing to fear from me."

The turbolift came to a stop, and the mood lifted by then. The word, should he say, was amicable and relaxing at its best. "And you, my dear," Garak told her as he was the first one off, leaning in by an inch, causing her to shyly look down, "have nothing to fear from me."

He could still feel her eye on him when he walked away for his shop.

In fact, aside from the fact she was the first of his people to be in his presence, it had been so long since he had even had a taste of Cardassia that he remembered it when she came to him not that long later with the invitation to a holosuite from Quark - that of a Cardassian sauna, where there would be unlimited heat. This station was so cold, lower than his natural heat tolerance level would bear, that he could use the company.

In two days at twenty-one hundred. Late enough to be just the two of them.

Until Major Kira pinned him to the wall in his own shop and threatened to murder him if he so much as did anything to hurt the girl she was responsible for. Now why would she do that? To warn him that Tora Ziyal would in a manner give his head as a birthday gift to her father. Paranoid, according to Quark? That was a word for anyone who _imagined_ threats against their lives, not for a long-time agent of the Obsidian Order. The threats against your life never ended.

That meant Ziyal might want to kill him after all, and the major was only trying to warn him away. Unless this was only a setup to have him killed anyway if he chose to go anyway. He would go armed, just to be safe.

Two nights later, he arrived at the holosuite, finding her laying on the rock slab with the heat source flaring overhead. Somehow, the sight made Garak burn with more than just the desirable fire his body tolerated - but it also reminded him he was not a predator. Ziyal had spent six years in a labor camp, and he doubted the Breen would do something even that far than beat her to near death, or if any of the Cardassian prisoners there had already done so - or at least tried. But even if she had been touched, she would be even harder than she already was. Disruptor hidden safely, Garak slowly approached the slab of rocks where the female was basking in the energy. The manner was very much like a lizard would savor the sun, given the Cardassian ancestry stemmed from such a creature.

Hearing him come in, she raised her head and smiled at him. "Doesn't it feel good?" she asked. "The station is just so chilly sometimes."

"Oh, yes, quite pleasant." He shuddered as his scales and bloodstream allowed the savory waves to wash over him, standing where he was. She frowned when she noticed this.

"Aren't you going to lie down?"

"Uh, not just yet." Not until he said his part. He had to know the truth as it was just the two of them now. "I have a question I'd like answered first. Why am I here?"

She reeled back, shocked at the question. "Excuse me?" she said, flabbergasted and offended.

"Am I to believe that you've invited the sworn enemy of your father simply to enjoy the heat?"

Ziyal sat back, angry now. Her eyes flared with the red light overhead and matched her words. "You really think I asked you here to kill you," she seethed. "Well, to satisfy your answer, it DID occur to me. Kira and my father both told me that you used to be an agent of the Obsidian Order - that you had my grandfather tortured and killed, and that you could easily kill me without a second thought."

Well, what could he say? Dukat's father was not, shall he say, the most admirable of men that he remembered. "Although," Garak answered calmly, "I seldom credit the major or your father with being entirely trustworthy, they are both telling the truth in this case." She huffed.

"You know what else is true? I...don't...care. I'm half-Bajoran, and that means I am an outcast back home. I can't go back, and neither can you. So, we can either share some time together - or we can ignore each other. I spent five years as a prisoner of war in a camp; I don't need your company, but if you'd like to stay and share the heat with me, maybe tell me something about home that I don't know, then I would welcome your company...and I get the feeling you would welcome mine."

So, this was all about sharing mutual company in the events of their similar exiles from home. Garak could gladly welcome that, but what else would there be? This was up to him now, either way, and he would gladly stay - and it seemed he no longer needed his disruptor after all. He set it down and gladly joined her underneath the heat lamp.

"So," he said casually, "what shall we talk about first?"

~o~

Tora Ziyal found she liked Elim Garak more than she did at first. Besides Major Kira, she found a new friend. Everyone else aboard Deep Space 9 welcomed her, but some were not so pleasant as it was obvious why. She was half-Cardassian, daughter of the man who had ruled over them long before, but that was not her fault.

Garak was an intriguing man. He was still full of mystery, and she supposed some of the things he told her in the first hour they spent were true, and others not. But as he put it, all of it was true - even the lies. Dr. Bashir was his friend, and he received the treatment himself. They even shared lunch together, that it made Ziyal decide she wanted dinner with Garak as often as they could manage. He might have tortured her father's father to death, but he was not going to do it to her. She might be innocent in those ways, but six years in a labor camp taught her to never take anything lightly. She was not naïve, either; she knew what she was getting herself into.

She adored Nerys, but the major could not protect her forever. She needed to start thinking for herself. She might be learning to combat Klingons and other enemies, but the point was to be fierce and vengeful - sometimes Ziyal was not sure if she ever could be.

Being near a former spy and now a tailor was a new and exciting adventure. If she was a younger girl again, she might have fallen head over heels - a Terran turn of phrase - for him and his stories of adventure. Cardassians could exaggerate their tales of woe and bravery, but they enthralled Ziyal that she began to see more to this man than she was told, even more than he let on. He could say that she was still too young and too trustworthy, but not like she would care.

It was then that, sometime into the next hour to follow, her body heat began to become too comfortable, tingling in another place besides other parts of her body. She had never felt this before, but in her memory, the Cardassian men sometimes gave her certain looks that disgusted her and tried to come onto her, but whenever Breen were present or happened to watch, they would light up their sticks and shock the beasts to keep away from her. Nothing further ever happened, but it wasn't like young Ziyal ever prepared for something like this. And right now, in Garak's company, the bothersome tension began to get worse and interfere with the comfort of the atmosphere.

She got up from her side and walked around to his side, baffling him when she sat down beside him. "Wh-what - Ziyal, what are you doing?"

The darkening of his blue eyes was no different than the other Cardassian males, but they were also soft and concerned, bordering on the opposite of animalistic. Could this have been what her mother, Naprem, told her when she was twelve, before she died? "I think we both know what this is, Garak. I saw the way you were looking at me all those months, and right now this heat is bringing it out."

He sat up quickly, backing away from her. "Ziyal, you don't know what you are asking! You're not entirely Cardassian, and we are just getting accustomed. You're still so young..."

She interrupted him harshly, following him. "Naïve or not, Mr. Garak," she said furiously, "I'm not that young. Or did you forget I had near-experiences with other Cardassian men in the Breen camp, experienced more than any other being of our people must have? Did you forget the last two hours of nonstop revealing each other's darkest secrets? Aren't our people supposed to see the opportunity and go for it?"

He stared at her, speechless for a long moment, and in that moment, the fire consumed her that she moved forward so she was sitting on his lap, smashing her mouth against his for a demanding kiss that became wild and frenzied, mad with immediate passion unleashed from the cores of their brains that shot straight down from the core of their bodies. Cardassians never poured perspiration, but the moisture gathered below the waist and turned the arousal switch on - that was in Ziyal's mind, at least, based on what she was currently feeling beneath her dress. She reached down between their bodies and felt how swollen and rough he was in his pants. His hips bucked against her hand, on the verge of the madness cliff.

He broke off the kiss. "Ziyal, for a girl who's never...done this," he panted, "you seem to know what you're doing."

She grinned at him. "It's basic instinct, I think."

They reversed their positions so she was on her back, her legs parted so he was in between them and her skirt being pushed up so he had access to feeling her beneath, going right for the goal unlike the game of springball. However, despite the insane frenzy of fire, the actions were quiet and tender, taking each other's time in reveling each other's textured forms. She could not say the same for herself as her torso was smooth in the front but rougher on the back. Garak seemed to enjoy the sight of her; she enjoyed the sight of the broad expanse of his plated, armored chest and his leaning over her while he inserted himself into her body. She cried out at the immense pain shooting through her as this was her first time; she wanted more that she begged him to pick up the speed. Ziyal did not want him to stop, ever.

And he didn't want to stop either, no matter insisting this was too soon - too much. But a man always gave into desire in the end.

The pace slowed down when they neared the end. Their hearts were pounding by this time, their legs intertwined in the midst of the low simmering of their coupling. He leaned forward, breathing heavily as she was, hips grinding a bit firmer again as they began to build toward the biggest sensation she ever felt in her life, soiling heat never so sweet that she ever felt before.

 **Honestly, it flowed from me just like that, the point of views of both of these amazing characters. I didn't think I'd do Garak or Ziyal well, but to do the intimacy of Cardassians was another matter. Basically, as Andrew Robinson put it, it "stems from their reptilian brains".**


	4. Yelgrun and Lynet Ross: Lotus Blossom

**I'm halfway done with the third and final in the Vorta Brides Trilogy, "Yelgrun and Lynet: Chosen for the Marriage Bed", during which just now the captured lieutenant and unwilling wife of Yelgrun, one of my OCs, is having a comforting scene with her husband after the death of Kilana following the events of "The Ship". She is the cousin of the leading lady of "Keevan and Annora: Forged in the Desert Heat", and the daughter of Admiral William Ross; her parents divorced when she was a teenager, but even before that, her past is very complicated and dark, based off a book I read and its animated adaptation. Yelgrun has a difficult past himself if albeit different from hers - and he does help her if a bit questionable.**

Chapter Four

Yelgrun and Lynet Ross: Lotus Blossom

Kilana was dead, and all she wanted was to do something if not cry and grieve like she did when her sister died. When the plague took Kayley, Lynet had spent days weeping for her elder sibling, only ten years of age.

She was a grown woman of twenty-two now; WHY was she weeping like she did in front of Yelgrun and the others in the Dominion like that? But she had a right to; no matter what Kilana did - she had made a mistake, had no idea how to really deal with a man like Benjamin Sisko and never wanted anyone to get hurt - she did not deserve this. She despised the Founders for their grudge against all solids, loathing their own followers...most of all being the Vorta who served them faithfully but did not get the treatment in return. They deserved some form of compassion.

If anyone heard her from the Federation, they would say that she was a sympathizer - an apologist, as the Bajorans would say.

She wasn't defecting to the enemy; she just...understood a little better. A gray area, it was called, and she knew Benjamin would agree with her if he was here. His experience with Kilana must have taught him that even more - including with how much she did truly care for the men and women under his command wounded and lost. She just wanted the Founder...the same Founder who ordered the deaths of her mother and crew just for the life of one of his own.

Ben must have taken that Jem'Hadar ship; Kilana said so, but it made Lynet wonder if it was worth the lives lost. Kilana, however, came back with what she could of a dead Founder.

Somehow it made her think of her sister even though this was nothing like that. Yelgrun had worshipped this one Changeling; Kilana, too, but he was no longer with them. Her husband was taking this extremely hard even though he was doing his best to not show it. Men always covered their emotions well. But through their bond, she saw the damage irreparable. He was proud to serve the shape-shifter every now and then, but now it seemed he had no one else, knew there would never be another like that one - he might as well be stuck with the Female Changeling who spoke for them all, whom Lynet heard was not so lenient. She shivered, unsure if she ever wanted to meet that particular Founder.

She didn't want to think about the death and losses right now. She wanted a form of a distraction, a relief, and there was one sure way she knew Yelgrun would not be able to resist - and he would gladly grant her the wish.

"Time to get these off first."

She assisted him in the removal of her clothes, beginning with her shirt which came off easily over her head, raising her arms, and her bra taken off afterwards. Her shorts and underpants were deposited soon, so she was exposed to his sizzling caresses of her naked skin, her sides quivering and her breasts aching beneath his hands. She whimpered and lowered her face to the floor; the way he made her feel was blazing, making her feel _beautiful_ , but how could she ever tell him it was the love he had openly confessed crystal clear but she wasn't sure of herself? Love was about giving and taking, giving back and receiving, being about equality and counting on the other person as your sole reason to live.

But it was also about making _sacrifices_. That was what she had done, but in return, he gave her so much in return. What she lost - her eyesight, her family and crew, her career - she got in return. It was a man who suffered as much as she did, if not the same way as she, and he had sworn to protect her from everything around them, even if he was a servant of the monsters threatening to wage war and take over everything she held dear.

Yelgrun's clothes were gone, too, so she could touch his naked body, feeling the firm, lean muscles before her. She no longer denied this body was a dazzling form in its own way; not everything revolved around muscled brutality and egotism that other women fell head over heels for. Yelgrun was close enough if not absolutely statuesque as the men she served alongside. She saw what he was thinking of her as she caressed his abdomen and around his back, and how true it was: she truly enjoyed the feel of his body and how it saved her from the pit she fell through for years, from the tunnel that caved her in anger and hate, and the marvelous feel of it that this was how a man should be even though he was the first she consented to.

He thought by distracting her with a kiss that came next, she wouldn't notice what she tasted - a _tear_. This was the first time she'd felt and tasted something like this. "Yelgrun, are you -?"

"I'm fine," he said abruptly, but she knew not to believe him.

"You're not," she stated. "Why are you crying? And don't lie to me."

"Because..." He sounded like was constricting internally. "...because of how you touch me and not run from me given you feel how I am far from perfect as you must be well aware of how my people look. I'm one of the few Vorta who isn't aesthetically pleasing to your kind."

The way he spoke of himself, self-conscious about his body and everything he was, it broke her heart. Vorta were good at getting you to sympathize with them, then stab you in the back when you never see it coming, but like this - Yelgrun poured himself to her and showed what kind of man he was behind the lack of capacity. He said that he loved someone once before her, but he never talked about it or even mentioned _who_ that person was. Whoever it was, they certainly did a job on him but didn't stop him from finding _her_.

 _All of us Vorta have been through a negative form one way or the other..._ yes, they did, it seemed. Everyone had. Even judged based on appearance and not on the inside. "I still don't care," she told him, pulling him towards her on the bed, but he pulled away as soon as they were both settled in, making her frown.

"I've had better means to comfort you, love," he told her, sliding backwards. "Come here."

He wanted her to crawl into his lap, which she did, and somehow the position made her feel a little awkward as she'd never done _this_ before. _I want to do a new position that I learned not that long ago, but I never thought of until now. It's said to require a lot of...flexibility especially on my part._

It made her laugh. Flexibility? A minor joke that made her feel a little better. But now was not the good time to joke. She needed her husband and needed him now as much as he needed her. They both lost a friend and needed to comfort each other this way. His legs were crossed beneath her body, which straddled his, and her legs wrapped around his waist; with his help, she wiggled herself over him, moist and hot even before now. The feel of him was sensational and slicking her even more. She moaned and held onto his shoulders when he shifted his hips upwards so he slid into her and began to rock himself back and forth beneath her, their bodies overcome with sheer molten flexibility, as though they were one body of water and it did not matter which one it was - ocean, river, stream, pond and so forth.

What mattered was that they were here in this position like a flower in that water, at peace and alone except with each other.

Her muscles contracted around him at some uncontrollable point, and for that, she couldn't help but close her fingers inward and scratch him but not draw blood. He hissed and gripped her waist, pulling her forward as means to help her increase the pressure; with each thrust, her breasts heaved up and down in addition to each breath she took. She felt Yelgrun's mouth on both of them, kissing and gliding over the surfaces and the nipples sensuously, his hands moving back further so he cupped her rear and held her there with each slip-and-slide over his stiff length. Just the simple contact down there and on her breasts with his mouth was enough to drive her crazy and over the edge.

The explosion of white before her matched with that of the one between her and Yelgrun's bodies. They collapsed onto the bed together while still holding on, but their limbs beneath untangled for freedom, panting and catching their breath. Lynet closed her eyes and heard nothing but her rapidly beating heart as well as feeling it increase in sound against her husband's own. Then his voice broke through the silence.

"You'll...have to tell me that you love me someday soon."

She bit her lip and nodded. Someday soon...but only if she _meant_ it.

 **I've said this during the course of the bigger story itself, but Yelgrun and Lynet are nothing like Weyoun and Mia, Keevan and Annora before them, given their relationship has so far been her hating him for capturing her and ordering the attack of her ship and the deaths of her crew - but it had been a Founder's doing, in truth; Yelgrun only carried out the order. The moment he met her, he slowly fell for her and forced her to marry him. It's been tough for him to try and get her to feel the same way - but right now Lynet is slowly beginning to, yet how CAN you realize that you love your captor with the past you have? It's like Ben Sisko told her in an earlier chapter of "Chosen for the Marriage Bed": "don't let your past affect your future."**


	5. Julian Bashir and Leeta: Clip

**"Let He Who is Without Sin" is one of my favorite episodes, even though it wasn't well-received and the cast and crew themselves had struggles with it, namely in the sexuality exploration of Risa - and we never see Julian and Leeta have their last moments together before they break up. As we all know, Star Trek was never allowed to show nudity and sex, but that's why we are here. ;D So, here I bring you the breaking couple - as well as a certain fantasy of Leeta's.**

Chapter Five

Julian Bashir and Leeta: Clip

Coming to Risa was a dream come true. For her first time being here in paradise quite different from Bajor, Leeta enjoyed every minute of it.

She and Julian had great times together, but somehow it didn't seem to quite work out for them. It wasn't that Dr. Bashir was a bad man or that he did anything wrong during their relationship; they just seemed to drift apart, but in Leeta's case, her attention was elsewhere.

Back home on Bajor, there was the tradition of the Rite of Separation, in which you spent the last several days celebrating whilst giving each other the time to remember the happy times as well as seek new opportunities. What better way to end than the harsh screaming form and physical attacking that other species were known to do? If you asked, Leeta, she could never imagine ending a love affair that seemed so perfect to the rest of the world - but behind closed doors and curtains was another story - other than spending a week on a pleasure planet, going separate ways to seek new partners without fear of the consequences.

At the end, they would present to each other their words of parting before breaking a bowl in front of a witness - and who could ask for anyone better than Quark?

Leeta had been through the masseuse during miraculous massaging sessions, and later on in the milk bath - which was sensational and unlike anything else she had been through. Her mother was more spiritual as per Bajoran custom if she knew her daughter was with numerous men on a paradise world. Julian must be having a great time himself. And speaking of which -

She found him with Worf and Dax, unable to stop getting his strong body out of her own system as it was normal to still be sexually attracted to the partner you were about to let go for good. Julian didn't seem to get enough of it either.

"I know exactly what you mean," he said with that glint in his eyes, then turned to the other couple. "Would you two excuse us? We have a few...details to work out."

Leeta knew nothing much about Klingons other than the fact they adored combat and bloodshed, honor and glory, and the way Worf called them out on this form of separation - she might never understand them other than how they enjoyed picking fights.

"How do we start this one now?" Julian purred as soon as they were alone in his room. "Should we do something wilder...?"

She whirled around and winked when she saw him drop his pants as well as tug his fitting tank top from his head. He was so strong and golden-skinned, any girl would dream of - but looks weren't everything. She pulled her bathing suit down from the shoulders and left herself exposed to the rest of his eyes. The gleam remained in those rich dark orbs that made her feel moist between her thighs. Their sex life was wonderful, less as it often was also for unknown reasons.

She could not yet tell him that the reason she was no longer interested in him was because another man was on her mind. Maybe on the day of the finale of the ritual with Quark present. But even Quark might not like what he heard, but why should she care?

"I got the perfect idea in mind," Leeta said, going up and kissing him before pushing him towards the bed. "Lay down and be a good boy."

Julian got the idea and grinned to show each row of his brilliant teeth. His beautiful body glowed like the sun before her eyes. Leeta crawled on top of him, her thighs straddling him nicely, but she wiggled herself carefully so he was safely inside her wet core, clenching gently to make sure they were both adjusted, and she relaxed around him, exhaling audibly as he did. He made her laugh by jerking his hips gently upwards and eliciting little jolts of pleasure; that laugh turned into a squeal when she rubbed herself on him, leaning back and almost falling off of him but managed to put her hands on either side for leverage so she could continue her movements.

Julian rumbled like a beast beneath her. "Mmm, Leeta." His hands moved over her stomach and managed to catch both of her breasts briefly before letting them go, gliding over her sides until her hips had their turn. Leeta had her head back and looking up at the ceiling, alternating between opening and closing her eyelids while her mind happened to wander while her body was overcome with heaven's bliss...

The face of _Rom_ happened to dominate Julian's in this position, maybe the entire body. Ferengi anatomy consisted of _oo-mox_ to the ear, but what about below the waist? She would love to find that out if it could even be possible. What was it about Rom that drew her to him? Cute, yes, because he had such a sweet personality and a good heart unlike his older brother - and sexy? She supposed he was, in his own way.

Leeta began to moan and whimper when she felt Julian's fingers reach her womanly spot, teasing the folds and then the sensitive nub in the center; she tried to think about _Rom_ touching her there...

The climax had been extra sweet - and now the day was here, and it was just as sweet as the water in the golden bowl she held in her hands, first out to him and then brought to her lips as she recited, "Our paths have grown apart."

"What was one is now two," he responded, taking his turn.

"The time for sharing is over."

The sound of the cracking dish was startling and shattering, symbolic, but it did not damper her prayer. "May the Prophets guide you toward the path of happiness."

He was squinting because of the sun - or was it because he was now having second thoughts? Because of Worf? "And may they walk with you always," he said instead. They took each other's hands and leaned forward; it looked like it would be one last kiss, but it was only a turning of the faces towards the lone witness before they stood and walked separate ways.

Quark looked disdained as he joined them. "That's it?"

"That's it," Julian intoned proudly.

"Well, I was expecting _fireworks!_ Where's the anger? The vicious name-calling - the irrational accusations?" He shook his head as he held his _horgh'an_ in one arm. "I never should have agreed to be a witness if I'd known you were going to be so...civil."

Well, that was the point. "Well, personally, it was admirable," Julian stated happily. "No recriminations, no hurt feelings. I don't think I've ever felt...this good about the end of a relationship." And that counted a night of an endless round of sex like voles. Leeta didn't think she'd ever feel so good, either.

"Now I can be honest about my feelings."

Both men stopped. Too late to call it back now, because Julian wanted to know what she meant. "In the past...few months," Leeta confessed, swinging her arms around as a habit and as a way to calm her nerves, "I've been thinking a lot...about another man."

Julian's jaw dropped right then and there, but Quark had the sudden delight to know. "Let me get this straight: while you were still dating Julian here, you were having fantasies about _someone else_?"

Leeta stuttered, now feeling abashed. "I'd rather not...discuss it now," she said meekly, now wanting to get away, but she started it, so might as well finish it. She inhaled sharply before releasing the air. "It's..."

Damn it, now she couldn't speak it, might as well lay her eyes on Quark, but he mistook it to mean - "ME?" He thought he could get so lucky with her just because she was one of his dabo girls to own?! Leeta sneered to herself; in his dreams!

"No. Your brother...Rom."

"My brother, _Rom?_ " Quark repeated, aghast, Julian echoing him. Disbelief was etched over both of their faces. Leeta grinned at them both, confident and enjoying the fact the truth was out.

"He's very cute...and very sexy."

She walked away from them to enjoy the rest of her vacation. Behind her, both her ex and boss repeated the words in shock to each other: "Cute...sexy... _Rom?_ "


	6. Weyoun and Mia Sisko: Nirvana

**A scene in chapter ten of "Weyoun and Mia: His Enemy's Daughter", in which Weyoun and Mia (another OC) make love after a sparring practice session - and Odo, who has been keeping an eye on them during the events of "In the Cards" from season 5, accidentally slinks in on them and sees more than he should have. XD This is the missing love scene.**

 **In case no one knew, nirvana is an Indian-Hindu term meaning a place of perfect happiness and peace, such as heaven.**

Chapter Six

Weyoun and Mia Sisko: Nirvana

"Bring it on, handsome," Mia challenged. He stood up and spun his whole body around, the _kar'takin_ balanced in his delicate hands much to his own surprise. Lately he'd read reports on the subject of love, in which it was said to strengthen the two people in it together, and he could feel it in his whole body. Then his blade clashed with Mia's own, the silver steels emitting a piercing shrieking sound which hurt his ears, but he wasn't giving up now.

However, in the end, there was no more practice sword fighting, as Weyoun found the man beat by the woman; his _kar'takin_ was knocked out, and he was on the floor and on his back, his partner over him and dominating him, smirking that she'd won this round. He was fighting to catch his breath at getting tossed around by the woman of his affections. "Did I bruise you after all, my dear?" he asked gently, brushing strands of sweaty hair out of her face.

"Not really," she answered, "but before we report back to our separate ways, how about you bruise me in _my_ bed?" She jerked her head in the direction of the stairs. "So your Jem'Hadar aren't listening to us?" Oh, how dare she get him hard again? Weyoun shook his head and laughed. How could he say no to a naughty invitation like that?

She slid off his body and then reached down, offering her hand to help him up. Chuckling, Weyoun dusted himself off. His upper body was sweating; he could not remember the last time his body ached like this, but he wasn't tired in the slightest - in fact, he felt more energized than before. Thanks to their link, he was getting that much stronger. Hearing the thought, Mia giggled. "Remember I said practice makes perfect."

"And I intend to keep that in mind, dearest," he replied smoothly as he put his boots back on. Perhaps he should have taken his shirt and tunic off, because he smelled his own sweat on himself, but whose fault was that, as well? _You should have reminded me to remove my shirt, Mia love,_ he teased her. _I'll be sure to remember next time._

 _You'd better. And don't blame me for forgetting to take the shirt off - which you will soon enough,_ she added with a wink, making his already moist groin tighten and heat up more than it already was. He shut his eyes and inhaled through his nose, letting it out slowly. Only she and the simplest words she ever said would make him aroused with flammable desire. He allowed her to lead the way, but as soon as they were outside and on the Promenade, they parted ways so to avoid anyone noticing that something was going on between them - even to avoid getting the attention of her father, Captain Sisko.

He met up with Mia again at the turbolift, coming in after her and letting her speak to the computer to take them to the level of her residence; he did not pay attention to anything else but her and the musky smell of her sweat as well as what was left of her perfume. He sighed deeply, trying to keep himself together but found it impossible. _Oh, keep it in your pants for just a little longer,_ his little vixen purred through their bond, making him growl in his throat, catching her devious wink from the corner of his eye. She enjoyed teasing him so much; to think they were on opposite sides, neither agreed with each other's views, but they loved each other so much and the passion was intensely incredible. And speaking of which...

"Come here."

He was on her as soon as the life came to a stop and they were on their floor destination. He scooped her up and carried her down in the right direction, stopping when they reached her door. Weyoun leaned down for her to reach and press open the doors. Once they were inside, he put her down, but she turned to him and took his face into her hands, kissing him hard and hot, their mouths parting so their tongues fought against each other, their bodies rubbing immensely against each other. Her breasts pressed against him, her hips targeted for his hands to grasp and hold against him, the lush curves perfect beneath his fingers and palms. Her hands moved from his face to his ears, caressing and pinching the ear ridges to help add to his growing arousal. Weyoun purred and rumbled in his throat at her fingers massaging his sensitive ear ridges and turning his body on higher than it was. His lungs felt like they were burning, so he broke the kiss and gasped for air; at the same time, his hands relocated from her hips to her buttocks, grasping and pulling her close, one hand unconsciously moving to one of Mia's thighs and bending the leg at the knee so it rubbed against his hip facing it. Her hands were now on his shoulders, grasping them as she looked into his lavender eyes.

"I want you, Weyoun," she panted, her core against his and enflaming as much. He closed his eyes.

"As do I."

She was fumbling with unclasping his jacket and tugging it off from his torso, leaving him in the tight-fitting shirt. He tugged it off with great haste and hurriedly tossed it to the floor so his chest was bared for her darkened, watering eyes and her hands roaming over his firm stomach and up, tracing the lines of his pectoral muscles. Weyoun let loose another series of sighs when she teased his nipples, then leaned over and licked each of them once before pulling back and kneeling down, helping him out of his boots. After she did so, he was finishing the job with pushing down the last of his garments so he was completely naked and shining with sweat in front of her. He was also even hotter below the waist, his erection painful and pumping with blood.

Mia burst out laughing. "Happy to see me?" she asked before leaning over, still on her knees, and kissing the tip and sending a shiver over his body. His skin was covered with lengths of heated moisture that was Mia's tongue, going around and to the base surrounded by black hair. He stifled the grunt to the back of his throat. She was good at teasing him with her tongue; that was a weakness that he bore enough to make him give in and take her to the bed quickly.

"Mia - off with your excessive -" He could not speak properly because of her mouth on his sex. Her eyes, one brown and one blue, looked up at him with both eyebrows raised. Her mouth leaving him left him feeling disappointed at the loss of contact, but it was necessary she respond.

"My what?" She blinked. "Oh, _this_ is what you mean." She stood then and moved to take off her all-black training garb so he saw her wonderful, curvaceous body. Weyoun did not want to touch her just yet, but he picked her up then and carried her like she was his new bride and brought her over to the bed, dropping her on top before crawling over her.

She grinned up at him, both hands reaching up to stroke his ears again, but his hands escalated quickly and reached to grab her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head, taking the dominant role now as she beat him at sparring, but this time was his victory. She said so herself. _So this is your idea of "bruising"?_

 _Indeed it is. Do you have anything like...scarves or ropes?_ His idea of bruising was not blood drawing or harsh bites, but to see her tied and writhing beneath him while he did all the work.

 _I have a couple scarves from my...late mother. Top drawer._ She jerked her head to her right, making it easy for him. He reached over and opened said drawer, but when he did, he felt a soft crack to the left side of his buttocks, making him jump out of his skin and look behind him to see Mia sitting half up and grinning innocently, but he knew better. He shook his head and reached over, pushing her onto her back - his hand was on the valley between her breasts - and she raised both her hands, still grinning at him. He had a red scarf in one hand and a blue one in the other, both feeling like silk, but did not pay full attention to which color he used to tie each wrist, only that his Mia was bound to her own bed, beneath his naked body, and her own was stretched out seductively, her legs stretched out but not parted. Not that he intended for that.

"Oh, God!" she uttered when Weyoun leaned over and combined fondling her breasts with his nibbles and licks, taking each nipple into his mouth like he would a rippleberry. She tasted just as sweet, even hardened beneath his tongue like a kava nut. His purring and rumbling made her nerves tingle, but his gentle rocking of his hips against hers also meant his need against her. But he was not done; there was more he had to do to have a taste of her as she did to him. He grasped her thighs and moved south, avoiding her abdomen altogether and going straight for her sex, molten and hot, and sweeter than her breasts. He nibbled and toyed with the sweet pink flesh behind the soft curls, causing her to writhe and tug at her bonds, but Weyoun raised his eyebrows at her. _Ah ah, none of that. Be a good girl now._

When he finally entered her, her legs remained together for him to ride her, his thighs clenched outside as he pumped into her. She moved with him, but he was with all the cards to play. Weyoun squeezed his eyes shut as he let himself go fluidly over his lover, leaning over her and thrusting again before opening his eyes again to see hers close and her head rolling to the other side, lost in the haze of rapture. He leaned down and gave her left breast another kiss and suckle; she gasped, and her muscles clenched around him, but it was her thighs that intensified it. By the looks of her, she couldn't control her own pleasure. He grinned down at her as he gave another pound into her sweet body, drawing another cry from her.

"Mia, my precious, you might have won the round before, but now I'm in control," he growled into her ear, eliciting a little giggle.

"Until...next time..." she moaned.

Weyoun laughed. She enjoyed this, didn't she? She loved to drive his engine until he burst. Bursting always meant more fire - and more fire meant more pleasure. He groaned as his body elevated higher the faster his pace increased. Her core flared around him, then closed in when they both fell off the edge of the pit; his coil unraveled and released into her. When it was all over, he collapsed on top of her, the both of them breathing heavily and savoring the feel of their flesh against each other as well as the flames of their passion lingering before cooling down so they could regain their senses and return to reality - and that was for him to tug off her bindings, redress and kiss her good-bye for now...until it would be time for him to return back to the Gamma Quadrant once the pact was settled between his people and Bajor.


	7. Keevan and Annora O'Neal: Toad

**I had the pleasure to do Keevan and Annora in the second tale in the Vorta Brides Trilogy. In the fifteenth chapter, they consummated their love after Captain Sisko and Dr. Bashir left (like in the events of the actual episode "Rocks and Shoals"), leaving Annora with him for one final night. The second round in the same night was mentioned in small details but not explored.**

Chapter Seven

Keevan and Annora O'Neal: Toad

Her body was a living inferno, alight with an uncontrollable frenzy. Uncontrollable meant danger, but that didn't feel like it by a long shot. She just let herself go as she rode her lover on the rock. Being in the bed at home was more appropriate, but in a cave and on a rock instead of a real bed proved even more exciting. Keevan beneath her...it was too _exhilarating_ to be real. But she'd actually sat and laid, reversed back and forth between the two, on top of him while she did the work...her on top of him instead of Jeffrey being the one to do everything and be the dominant male...

For someone who had never been with a woman and had "training" - she wondered what form of training that was, but she tried to think that it wasn't the form she thought it was.

The fire was on the verge of distinguishing by the time she and Keevan reached their peak, and now Annora leaned over him, laying against his body, which was still heated and sweating as much as she was. Her legs spread on either side of him, wrapped around his waist and his still-throbbing length still inside her equally still-aching sex - she didn't want to end this, but she wanted to be the one to stoke the flames. Annora slid off his body, stretching her bones, and her breasts were still tingling with the aftermath of his teeth, tongue and lips. Naked, she crawled over to the fireplace, her back facing Keevan - his intense stare bore into her back as he watched her pick up the stick and stoked the wood and stones, the flames coming back to life. In her childhood, she used to be the Girl Scout with Uncle Bill and her father, but as she matured, she put writing ahead of everything else, including her marriage - but she did not forget her methods for means of survival.

"Very impressive," Keevan noted.

"A lot you don't know about me," was all she said, before she sat back on her thighs, bringing her knees up to her chest and holding herself together, trying to stop the little shivers coming to life in her body.

"Just as I never knew you would end up...savoring this."

Annora turned her head halfway. "I didn't think I would enjoy it," she agreed. "But it's something more than just...sex." She lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling shy, like the virgin she had gone to her first husband as. Or was it because her first time with Keevan had been exquisite and magical, short-lived as it would be just for tonight, when her first with Jeffrey was far from it? It seemed that way.

His laugh was rough and low, stimulated from the act. "Why do you have to say that? Don't we already know the answer to that? I believe I made loud and clear I wanted to make love, not just have sex."

She mentally slapped herself now for saying such an idiotic thing. Of course it was deeper than just sex - they loved each other, but once morning broke, they would part ways. He had given himself up to Captain Sisko, but this was for sake of saving his own life - and hers, and might as well be the entire rest of the crew. The white was gone, well, almost. One vial, ten Jem'Hadar; that rationalized Keevan's motives, but Benjamin did not understand that. Knowing him, he thought it was dirty work in the midst of war; this was not in the space battlefield.

"I have never felt so...energized, renewed," Keevan went on, sounding even more sly, having transformed into a sex cat in a single moment - the comparison made her blush, more than from the fire - and shifted his body partly so he was facing her. His injured side having healed at Bashir's hands was regaining strength. "I don't recall feeling like this before today."

Annora laughed haughtily. That made two of them. She crawled back over to him. "Does that mean you are ready for round two?" she teased. She crawled back over to him but stopped when he held up one finger, the silent order of holding her in her place.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember we agreed I'd have my turn as soon as I regained my strength?"

"Of course," she answered with a wink, leaning over him, kissing him. His hands came up, caressing her back and then massaged her scalp. Annora purred against him; this simple loving gesture she had gotten once but never recalled melting into for so long. How could this even be possible now?

To think she stopped believing in fairytales...this was one, but it was also real.

Keevan leaned up and kissed her chastely and sweetly. "On your back, darling," he said seductively, low and rich, making her shiver again. "How would it feel to be next to the fire?"

She drew back, but Keevan needed help getting off the rock on his own. Supporting him and pulling him on top of her as she lay back onto the thermal blanket near the fire - but not TOO close - and his body heat matched hers. Somehow, her legs splayed open so his slim and lightly muscled form was between them. Her fingers moved from his shoulders to the back of his neck and up, giving him the same cranial massage treatment he gave her, and then his ears, making him close his eyes and sigh. His ridges felt amazing without the right word beneath her fingers. Annora didn't like just the feel them; it made her happy that this turned him on. She felt his hardness slowly return. Gently she swerved her hips upwards, nudging his that she wanted him; her insides tingled and moistened for him.

Keevan chuckled when he felt her against him, lifting his body enough to look her over. "I'm the only one to make you and your body feel like this." She closed her eyes when he leaned down and placed more kisses upon her breasts and then licked her nipples. His obsession and fondness of her breasts seemed to never wished to go away; why did he like this so much? Her mind stopped altogether as it only mattered that he was pleasuring her in a way her husband couldn't. Jeffrey never touched her breasts or her womanhood the way Keevan was now. Her head rolled to the left, eyes still closed, when Keevan's face found way to her neck and nibbled it, specifically where her jugular throbbed with heated blood-filled arousal.

"Say my name, Annora," he growled against her quivering flesh.

She moaned. "W-why?"

"Just say it. I think it would help."

Or he'd love to just hear. "Keevan."

He chuckled. "That wasn't so hard, my dear." He licked where her vein pulsed, and she moaned, her body writhing beneath him that he held down without entrapping like a cage. "I love your breasts, Annora," he rumbled when he returned to them, his hands now joining his mouth as he squeezed her mounds, pinching the hard tips and drawing more sensitive jolts through her, making her jolt beneath him. He was torturing her now; his hard member between her legs was not the only antagonist. But she loved it and wanted more, but if neither of them were relieved soon, the pain would be intolerable. "Oh, how come I can't get enough of you?"

"I don't...think you can," Annora gasped, seeing stars now. She continued to writhe until she cried she couldn't take it anymore. "Please, don't torture me anymore. I want you now."

"Your wish is my command, darling."

He entered her, her slick heat helping him in and enrapturing them both. Annora's legs wrapped around him and helped with his adjustment into her, her ankles pressing against both sides of his buttocks. Keevan's manhood slid in and out with fire scorching through their shared bodies, his legs moving and helping with parting her legs to allow him better access to her inner body. In this intimate moment, their hands were free to continue touching each other's parts. Keevan continued to play with her breasts and kiss her lips in between, while her own palms caressed his back and sometimes his bottom, finding how firm and flared it was in contrast to her husband's.

"I wish...it didn't have to end," Keevan gasped out in their rapture. "You're mine...forever."

 _Forever..._

The word terrified and enthralled her at the same time. She could not say that tomorrow would change for them both, their unbridled bliss short-lived; they would be separated, and she would go back to her husband and career - she would have to force herself to face the troubles of divorce as well as Jeffrey's possible wrath, and Keevan would face imprisonment in a Federation detention area, right after he let his men fight to their deaths.

The word slipped out of her mouth because she must not have been in her right sense of mind.

"Forever."


	8. Odo and Kira Nerys: Rocking Horse

**Odo and Kira I love as much as Weyoun and Mia, Worf and Dax, as well as Keevan and Annora. :) They're one of the most charming and believable couples in existence. In chapter twenty-two of "His Enemy's Daughter", there was a flashback as to what really happened in Dax's closet during the bachelorette party - and having taken Mia's advice to heart. ;D This is the second time around after the first shot, same place and time.**

Chapter Eight

Odo and Kira Nerys: Rocking Horse

Two pieces of a complex puzzle finally come together - that was exactly what they were.

Kira Nerys moaned and relaxed like the lower half of Odo's body when her orgasm reached its peak in this "mold" they were entwined in, which was difficult for just about anyone. Her legs having been wrapped outside his unhooked and brought themselves to a sitting position Her breasts ached from during the contact and Odo's hands caressing her, sometimes going down between her legs and searing her nerves with liquid fire. It was nothing she ever felt in her life, even different than it had been with her and Shakaar.

And for him, it was nothing like the meaningless form with the enemy.

She was betrayed when he was distracted from helping his friends - especially her. But this made all the difference in putting an end to the strain and the anger she felt, as well as the devastation he felt. Outside, their friends were having fun while they were in the privacy of the bride-to-be's closet and finishing the first step in reconnection - and having their first time together. From what he told her before, Arissa couldn't differentiate between humanoid and Changeling in the act, but Nerys did - and it felt wonderful, unique and different. She felt happy, like all the sins had been cleansed away.

Renewed.

She looked up at Odo, seeing him sit back beside her. He seemed to regain himself so fast while she was taking her own time. After a few takes of breath, Kira managed to speak. "Do you want to go again?" she asked.

His eyes widened and looked up at her. "Another round - when Dax or someone else could open the door...?"

Kira laughed but managed to keep it low. "I don't see why not. Unless we both can be quick about it."

Odo stared at her for a moment before he chuckled, relaxed now. "Well, I suppose one more wouldn't hurt," he agreed.

Somehow she had the feeling they had more than enough time to make up for it. She crawled onto his lap then, working to adjust herself before she noticed the awkward position of his legs beneath her. "Oh, Major," was all he could say before he flexed himself, crossing his limbs beneath him before leaning back against the closet dresser for support, both arms on the edge. Kira was back on him, her thighs hugging him and lowering her lower body onto his once again. Feeling her body against his smoother one, the best he could make it without being overwhelmingly bulky, made her breath hitch. She never did figure what drew him to her from the beginning, but the circumstances they first met years ago had been the most grievous, but it was also the beginning of their friendship. She did not think of anyone around her outside the resistance cell, did not need the Federation after what her planet suffered, considered no one on her terms -

\- and how wrong she was in the time she grew to Captain Sisko, to Jadzia, sweet little Mia and now to Odo.

"Odo," she gasped when his fluid fire filled her and she began to move gently over him, making it easy for the both of them and he returning it. His eyes closed, and hers followed. Her mind went blank as all that mattered was them both in their peace and quiet. She grinded herself back and forth on her new lover, her heart beating with all it had. She had him once not that many minutes ago, and she wanted more of him after this. By that time, they were probably going to take it all night while the party went on...

She was not sure how much time went by as they finally climaxed together. No one came to get them, as they both worried about - well, Odo mostly - but they had to stop and relax for awhile. Redressing, him shifting back into his uniform unlike the way she did, and now they could lean against each other for awhile in here, but it was also time for Odo to revert back into his gelatinous form. He agreed and melted, but not before Kira did the honors of finding a blanket and folding it in her lap, allowing him to revert into natural state, the golden waves shimmering and radiating heat throughout her system, making her relax and close her eyes, allowing rest to cloud her senses.

Kira wasn't sure how much time went by before she awoke, at the same time as Odo removing himself from her lap and into his solid form, yawning a little and stretching before looking over at her and seeing her do the same. "Sleep well, Major?"

"I think so," she answered, laughing. "My first time doing it twice in a closet and then going to sleep right away."

He chuckled and shook his head. "A first for me, too. I believe I feel a lot better already..." He frowned then. "Speaking of which, you have any idea what time it is now? The party must still be going on."

Oh, that was right. Jadzia and the others must be missing them. But before she could reach and open the door, it already opened, and there stood the hostess and bride-to-be, still in her purple dress, hair mussed and shadows under her eyes, obviously tired and hung over. Behind her, Kira saw Worf, obviously disappointed and somber that his fiancée had gone wild with their friends. "Oh, is the party over?" she asked.

"You could say that," Jadzia answered, slightly groggy. "It's ten thirty."

Nerys bolted. Ten thirty - "In the morning?" she gasped, quickly bolting to her feet. How could they have lost track of the time? It wasn't the first time for Odo, but for her, it certainly was. "I'm on duty!"

"So am I," he agreed, trailing after her, but not before the both of them stopped to thank Dax for the great party - and a great opportunity for them to rebuild what had almost been broken down by the leader of his people. They had plenty more time to see where their newfound relationship would go, thanks to Mia.


	9. Worf and Jadzia Dax: Butterfly

**If anyone can remember "Change of Heart", the one night where the couple gets in bed - who can forget Jadzia in the fur blanket and then Worf joining her? ;) However, since "Change of Heart" was changed for "Keevan and Annora: Forged in the Desert Heat", and Jadzia is alive in the Vorta Brides Trilogy, feel free to envision this any time after they are married.**

Chapter Nine

Worf and Jadzia Dax: Butterfly

What could she say when she enjoyed playing tongo with Quark - only to lose to him in two hundred and six straight games in a row over the last month?

She would always play a deep game and gain the upper hand when her opponents were least expecting it, but this time in Quark's case, he had the advantage, and from what she heard from her husband, he and O'Brien wagered one bottle of bloodwine against a bottle of Scotch whiskey. And he lost to O'Brien, making her laugh.

Now it was two hundred and seven straight, with thirty-six strips of gold-pressed latinum.

Worf and Miles had watched from overhead, wagered their bet and her husband lost, of course. It would have been hilarious if Miles had the bloodwine even though he shared it with Worf many times before. Something she wanted to toast with him after she won, but this time she wasn't so lucky. But damn it, she almost had Quark! Maybe next time, she promised herself.

And speaking of Worf, he had no consequence of losing to their friend. He'd even sat down beside her as the game was wrapping up, pulling her close to him. As soon as Quark walked away with smug triumph, Worf leaned in to her. "I would rather lose a bet on you than lose on someone else."

"Ooh, good response," Jadzia purred, running her hands over his chest before grasping his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. She loved it when he got lovey-dovey, as Mia put it - and as the little girl side of her loved it.

Later that night they prepared for bed, but Jadzia had more than just bed time on her mind. Sitting at the dresser, combing her hair luscious in her favorite purple slip, she watched as her husband with his great mane let loose behind his back knelt before the cabinet beside their bed, surrounded with four _var'Hama_ candles in honor of the great Kahless whose figurine rested behind the closed doors of the cabinet, which Worf knelt before every night to pray to before bed. Jadzia remembered to learn to make the real candles after they got married and Sirella welcomed her into the family.

It was a great deal to be welcomed into the House of Martok - the general himself adored her from the start, but his wife had been a lot of work. Displaying replicated honor candles had been a critique, then the judgment of her body composition, as well as knowing the secret of her twenty-third maternal grandmother who was really a concubine - and the last straw with her bachelorette party and striking the matriarch, resulting in canceling the wedding. But everything pulled back together if not for their friends.

She and Worf had been married for two months, and they were happy as ever. They never got enough of each other, they still had their fights but they always managed to make it work. It was heated passion, on her part, but on his, it was spiritual. Husband and wife sharing the same bed every night marked a much stronger union - but not in Martok's case, yet he and Sirella lasted this long. Klingons were all about blunt force and violence for sexual arousal, but Dax wasn't Klingon. She enjoyed the bruising and broken bones, but that was holosuite time. Tonight she wanted to get a little crazy that didn't involve broken bones and muscle pulls.

"Are you still running the drill tomorrow afternoon?" she asked him.

"I was planning to. Why?"

"Because I wanted to recalibrate the external sensors before the night watch comes on duty." And if the external sensors were not redone, the chance of outdated use was slim to none if the Dominion and Cardassia ever tried again to come onto them.

Worf was kneeling before Kahless' figure now when he answered. "We should be done by sixteen hundred hours." She shrugged. That could work. She cracked a grin when she remembered the amazing starship filled with wild party-goers and had organized her bachelorette party coming to DS9.

"Oh, the _Sutherland_ is going to be here the day after tomorrow and -" She stopped when she saw he was in deep prayer, eyes closed and hands over his heart. He must not have heard, and that told her it was no longer necessary to talk to him about fun and party. Well, no matter. She had something better. Standing, Jadzia pulled her slip over her head and held it in one hand as she walked naked around the bed to crawl into her side beneath the fur blanket.

He was done praying to Kahless and closing the doors by the time she was settled in. Excited, Dax held the fur over her body and her slip in the other, ready to get his ball rolling and tossing it at his head. It was a known foreplaying role in human culture. "You were saying?" he said after blowing the candles out, not looking at her.

Grinning, Jadzia threw the gown at him, and it struck him over the face. "Nothing." She assumed the position, baring her back and shoulders as well as those parts of her spots, sitting straight as well as leaning off to the side suggestively. Worf pulled the fabric from his face and looked her over without much of an expression other than how darkened it was.

"I don't feel like talking anymore."

Wordlessly, Worf walked over to her, throwing her gown to the floor and climbing into his side of the bed facing her, pulling the blanket partly from her body so she could crawl on top of him and lock lips with him gently, which soon became firm and heated, the temperature increasing as their embrace did. His strong Klingon hand roamed over her bare body, from her back and sides, down to briefly caress her buttocks and then revert to laying on the side - her side - until finally he was on top of her.

"Going to give me broken bones tonight?" she teased, her lips briefly brushing against his but not kissing this time. He rumbled against her.

"Not exactly," he answered, "but how do you feel like me lifting you off the bed?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about, because she had talked to Mia about two or three similar positions, one involving a blacking out from being lifted too high due to the blood rushing down to your brain, but Jadzia liked the idea. It was an addiction she could never get enough of. "Mmm, show me then, Mr. Worf," she purred. "Lift me up so you can also enjoy the sight of me..."

His erection at its full throttle, Worf freed himself from his sleeping pants and placed himself at her molten spot just to show her how much he wanted her. She moaned when he rubbed against her; pushing off the fur blanket, she showed him her full-breasted chest and spots running downwards all the way. Growling, Worf rose so he sat on his knees, helping her place her legs over both of his shoulders, then grabbed her behind to help with assuming the position. His length tightened at the sight of her teasing him by bringing both hands over both breasts, squeezing the heavy flesh and then pinching the pink buds in the centers until they were hard as rocks. Then she continued down, tracing her sensitive spots until they found her entrance, barely covered with soft musky dark curls, to which he stopped her.

"That is for me and me alone."

"I love it when you take the role and tease me right back," she gasped when he entered her, jolting her inner muscles to life and began to move in and out at a brisk pace. Her legs threatened to slide off his shoulders the whole time, but she clenched onto him for dear life and laid back, looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes, wildly moving her head side to side as they made love. Worf grunted, alternating between gentle and rough, his powerful hands grasping her sides while he leaned over her as far as he could go, kissing her and massaging every inch of her...

She fell asleep beside him, her head against his beating heart, until morning broke and the computer woke them both, but somehow Jadzia did not feel like getting out of bed, wanted to be here with him all day.

The lights turned on, but she pulled the pillow over her face. The frown was evident in his voice. "Jadzia, get up," he said sternly, but she didn't comply. She pulled the fur blanket over herself to cover up more - and then he pulled it down!

"Hey!" she said, laughing, trying to cover herself up, but he was serious about getting up and joining Ops.

 **So, I am ending it at these two. :) I'm not going to bite up more than I can chew and add more to this, pressurize myself. This was really fun to do, if you ask me. R and R!**


End file.
